Loser
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Important events from Guy's POV in the third season finale. Ends with his death.


**Okay, so here's important events leading up to Guy's death. It starts about halfway through 'Something Worth Fighting For: Part 1' and goes to important events after that right up to Guy's death.**

_XxX_

Guy of Gisbourne really had no idea why he was helping Hood and his gang save England (or at least Nottingham). True, Allan had been his friend at some point in his life, and he did absolutely hate his sister, but other than that he really had no idea.

John and Tuck rushed into camp and John grabbed Allan by the throat. "Traitor!" he yelled.

Guy really had no idea what John was talking about. Of course, Allan had betrayed the gang before, but that was because Guy himself had tortured the man. Guy was actually a pretty efficient torturer. It was one of the man's more evil qualities.

Robin, always being the 'fair' one (he hadn't seemed so fair when he had tied Guy up a couple of years ago) told John to let Allan go.

"I 'aven't betrayed you. I swear, I haven't betrayed you!" Allan's voice rose. Guy felt extremely bad for Allan at this point, but he wasn't going to step forward now and voice his opinion when everyone still hated him.

Allan then proceeded to ask if anyone believed him, one at a time. When the man said, "You believe me Guy…." Guy knew that he did believe him, but he didn't want 'the gang' to think that he had betrayed them like they were accusing Allan of doing.

"Tie him up!" Robin yelled. _Not being so fair now, are you Locksley?_ Guy thought. Little John moved over to where Allan was standing.

"Don't do this, John." Allan begged. John glared at Allan and tied him up after Robin had yelled again, muttering random things under his breath.

When they all went to do their part, Guy hesitated. Allan's light blue eyes begged the leather-clad man to rescue him, but Guy simply left the man without a second glance.

_XxX_

Guy lifted up the cover after Robin, Much, and himself had cleared off the rocks that covered it. They lowered themselves into the dark, dusty tunnel.

After they had crept forward for a while, Guy stepped on a stone and it moved down. He looked at it. "Uh-oh" he said.

Robin was a bit ahead of Guy and jumped when a wall came crashing down to block his path.

"Whoa!" Much yelled. Both he and Guy rushed over to the wall. As they did, the wall behind them blocked their escape. Much yelled "Whoa!" again and they all ran over to their blocked escape route.

Something began to fall from a hole in the ceiling. Upon further observation Guy realized it was limestone.

They were going to be buried alive.

_XxX_

Guy gasped and coughed out small bits of limestone that had gotten stuck in his throat. Kate was too busy fussing over robin to yell at him for killing her brother.

They decided to go back to the castle to help John and Tuck hold the castle. On the way to the castle, they debated going and freeing Allan, because Archer was the one that had told Isabella of their plans (how Archer knew their plans was a mystery, however). That idea was shot down quickly, however.

When the group of five reached the castle, Kate disappeared and was later found with Isabella.

Guy took his sister by the arm and led her over to where Robin was making some sort of inspiring speech. When he saw Isabella, Robin said that she had committed high treason against the king, blah-di-blah-di-blah.

Before anything else could happen, though, all the outlaws heard a thump outside the front gate. They all rushed over and John, Much, and Robin unrolled a bundle of whatever was lying there. It was Allan. Dead.

Guy's mouth hung open. Allan-dead? This reminded him of the time he had 'accidentally' killed his fiancée, Marian. Well, maybe she wasn't exactly his fiancée, but that wasn't the point. The only two people in the world he could call friend were dead.

The thing that made Guy so annoyed with himself was that he could've prevented Allan's death. If he would've stuck up for the man, Allan would not be laying in front of him, dead with three arrows sticking out of his back and blood staining the front of his shirt.

_XxX_

It had been a mistake giving Isabella the poison. Now she was fighting on the side of Vaisey-AKA the evil people.

Guy himself was battling Vaisey. Vaisey had tripped and was laying on his back. Guy raised up his sword, but hesitated.

Vaisey took the opportunity and stabbed his sword through Guy's stomach. It went straight through Guy.

Suddenly, Guy felt a pain in the back of his neck. It turned out that his sister had stabbed him.

Both Vaisey and Isabella took their swords out of Guy and ran away, probably to go get a huge army and completely crush the peasants.

Guy knew he was going to die. Nobody could survive a sword clear through them.

Robin and Archer rushed over. Guy was breathing heavily. He knew he was dying. Of course he was dying.

Guy began to say a speech about something all inspiring and such. Halfway through, he realized he sounded a lot like Robin. When he realized that, he immediately shortened the speech.

And with that, Guy of Gisbourne died.

_XxX_

**Okay, is it just me, or did anyone else laugh when Robin, Much, and Guy got stuck in Archer's limestone trap, simply because they all ran to one side, then they all ran to the other side…with much yelling "Whoa!"**

**I just found it hilarious.**


End file.
